


For Old Times Sake

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Seeing their grandson ride a broom for the first time, Ron convinces Harry to have a go, for old times sake.





	For Old Times Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me, thought I would try writing a story where they have grandchildren, makes a change :)

Harry watched as his grandson was hurrying along to keep up with his dad, Harry smiled, his son Evan had turned into a fine man, he had married Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose and together they had Jamie who was eight, his hair as dark as his grandfather Severus' hair, eyes green like his grandpa Harry.

 

"Grandpa, when can I fly?"

　

Harry turned and smiled at his granddaughter Eileen, Jamie's younger sister at the age of five, her eyes dark like her father Evan who in turn were as dark as Severus' and her flaming red hair like her mother Rose. Severus often commented apart from the eyes, Eileen is the double of Lily. "Not until you are eight my sweetheart, sit up here and watch your brother along with your grandpa and granddad.

　

Eileen turned and saw her granddad give her a cheeky grin. "But you said you and your brothers flew around the burrow before you went to Hogwarts."

　

Ron chuckled. "Yes we did, but we started at the age eleven, we started flying around the burrow when we were eight or nine."

　

Eileen jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to look behind her she smiled at her grandfather who leaned forwards to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you go and ask your dad for a ride and tell him if he says no, he should remember when his father let him ride at a young age."

　

Eileen beamed and after hugging her grandfather, she hurried to join her dad and brother.

　

Harry chuckled when Severus sat where Eileen was sitting only moments ago. "Evan will love you, siding with the children."

　

"Evan will not talk back to his father." Severus said as he saw Eileen tug on her dads arm.

　

"Not when he was younger, but he is a fully grown man now."

　

Ron laughed. "Yeah Harry, your oldest is a thirty three year old man."

　

"Oh don't, that makes me feel old."

　

Severus looked at his husband. "Old? You are fifty four Harry, think of me when I was that age, I had Evan just turning thirteen, Albus at eleven just starting Hogwarts, Lucien at nine trying to sneak into my lab as he wanted to brew potions as I would only let him do simple ones, six year old Lucille who wanted to play dress ups with me as Prince as certain pranksters let her know I was the half blood prince and then you feeling broody wanting more when Bill and his wife had another baby."

　

Harry laughed. "You obviously didn't mind as we ended with Daisy."

　

"You should have had more." Ron laughed but quickly shut up when Severus gave him a look. "Kidding!" he said, his hands raised up so far.

　

"Just remember Weasley if I had more children at fifty four so can you, who knows whenever I might slip something into yours and Hermione's drink that has her having another baby, who knows this time she might have twins."

　

"I'll behave I promise!"

　

Eileen came running back across the field. "Grandfather, daddy said no!"

　

Severus stood up and picking up Eileen when she reached them he went and carried her back over to Evan.

　

"How much do you miss it Harry?" Ron asked once alone.

　

"Flying? I miss it a lot, although I enjoy a different kind of riding now." Harry smirked.

　

"Oh Harry too much information, you ought to be careful talking like that with the kids around, especially Eileen, she seems to soak up everything."

　

"Oh I know bless her. She is like when Lucille when she was her age, we were trying for Daisy and we had to talk in code as Lucille seemed to be everywhere. We had to call them our brooms, until she was old enough to know and understand she thought me and Severus loved flying as we were always talking about riding brooms." Harry explained as he started to laugh with Ron.

　

"How about having a ride on a real broom Harry, go on, for old times sake?"

　

Harry looked at his grandson Jamie who was laughing as he was flying, Evan had Eileen laying on her stomach on his shoulder, holding her arms out like she was flying, a big smile on her face. "Yeah why not." he said as he stood and together he and Ron made their way on to the field.

　

Eileen looked up and grinned. "Grandpa look! I'm flying on daddy's shoulder!"

　

"I see you are darling." Harry beamed as he and Ron approached.

　

Evan looked between his dad and father in law. "Everything alright dad?" he asked as he placed his daughter down.

　

"Yeah. Ron just suggested that I fly on a broom for old times sake."

　

Severus looked at his husband, eyebrow raised. "And you agreed?"

　

"Yeah. I miss it. I can't remember when the last time was I flew a broom."

　

Evan cleared his throat. "Are you not too old now dad?" he asked.

　

"Grandpa is not too old to fly, he had a ride on grandfather's last week."

 

Harry paled slightly and looked nervously at Severus who paled also.

　

Evan looked at his parents who had gone pale before crouching down. "Eileen sweetheart, how do you know that?"

　

"I heard grandpa say to grandfather last week when I slept over. I was colouring when grandpa said later on once grandfather has polished grandpa's broom, grandpa can ride grandfather's."

　

"Oh look at the time! I best get back and grade the rest of those papers." Harry said as he turned and hurried back towards the castle.

　

"I will help you!" Severus said as he quickly followed his husband.

　

Both of them missing Ron and Evan laughing quietly as they watched the Headmaster stride up to the castle along with the Transfiguration Professor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Comment or Kudos?


End file.
